New World Old Values
by fire-fairy2006
Summary: My fist fic. so bare with me. Hermione Granger is an orphan and a maid for the Dursleys and is also to be the wife of sirius black. she sees sirius as her savior but who really is the one doing the saving? HermionSirius and some HarryDraco
1. Chapter 1

do not own anything of Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K. Rowling

New World Old Values

He was in the market for a wife, someone who could give him an heir. He knew of only one person who was willing to give away a family member. Sirius Black was not a cruel man but he sure was a hard one. His deep black eyes had seen enough pain and destruction for a life time. He was expecting his Fiancée any day now, not knowing her name or, if she was pleasing to the eye. That was a big deal for a Lord, he needed someone who was pleasing to the eye. At this point he didn't care his time was running short and he needed someone he could trust to take possession of his fortune. Dealing with Dersley was enough of a headache, but practically buying a woman from him was going to make things worse. The man was a pig and no one ever really knew if their goods were going to be delivered on time or in good condition.

Hermione Granger was a small woman with a big heart. Some were surprised and amazed that she still had a heart and had not become some cold statue from all the abuse she had put up with. As she was getting ready to leave on a new, hopefully more enjoyable, adventure of meeting her soon to be husband, she couldn't help but be glad that she was leaving the retched small mansion that only brought her pain and sorrow. A part of her wondered what her 'aunt' Petunia and 'uncle' Dersley would do without her. She was the housekeeper and the gardener. Surely they would have to do all the cleaning by themselves. The beatings would stop, oh would they ever stop; well she hoped they would stop. She didn't really care all the same as long as she was far away from her so called family. After her parents had died a few years back her 'cousin' Harry had wanted to take care of her but in order to do that they would have had to have been married and well that just would not have worked out at all. Harry would most likely hated that because he didn't find himself attracted to the opposite sex therefore the marriage would have been a very happy one.

Hermione was broken out of her thoughts with the sound of her aunt screeching her name telling her it was time for her to go. She quickly went of her room and outside near the carriage where her uncle was waiting for her. She gingerly climbed in to the carriage and prepared for the bumpy ride she was about to take. The bruises on her back from the last beating were definitely going to hurt. She hoped that her husband to be wouldn't turn away from her because of the bruises, of which she called her condition, and of her clothing the maid's uniform was the only thing that she owned. Uncle Dursley wouldn't give her any other clothes besides her work clothes. Her heavily set uncle climbed up in to the carriage and sat beside her. Hermione knew not to talk to him with the wrong tone or make him mad in anyway for, he might forget that she was to be 'given' away and married. She was finally going to be free, well as free as a married woman could be. She had only a few more hours before she would be free from the Dursley's forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything of Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K. Rowling

New World Old Values

Chapter Two

Sirius Black sat at his desk adding to the finishing touches to his wedding plans, his long black hair covering his face as he looked at the papers in front of him. Only a few would know about the wedding. He didn't like big showy parties and didn't want this wedding to be one. He was only marring this child so that he could hold onto his family fortune. He shook his head when he thought about his fathers will. He had to be married to someone before he aged thirty five. He was thirty four and needed to be married soon. When Harry told him that his uncle had a young girl in his care, he thought that it was the perfect opportunity for him to gain a wife and relive her from Durslys care. He would take good care of the young woman only asking for one thing in return, an heir. At least his fathers will wasn't specific in this area so at least if the child was born a girl his fathers will, will be safe, the money kept in the family, and of course his own security. The last of the wedding plans set he got up from his desk and returned to his quarters to prepare for the arrival for his soon to be wife.

In the carriage Hermione made sure to keep quiet and not make any noise, which was hard considering her back was covered in bruises each time they went over a bump in the road she had to keep herself from gasping. She carefully watched her uncle from the corner of her eyes as not to make him angry in anyway what so ever and hoped that soon the carriage ride would soon be over with and she could meet her fiancé. She also prayed to the gods that he wouldn't be as abusive as her uncle, that she could even hide her broken body from him until after they were married then he would be stuck with her until she died.

After a while she felt the carriage begin to slow. She peered out the window to look at her new home and gasped. It was an old gothic castle with two pointed round towers on each end of the house and a large circular drive that lead to a horseshoe shaped staircase. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. When the carriage stopped she saw an old feeble man standing still at the door as if waiting for them to arrive. A part of her hoped that this was not the man that she was to wed but if it was she was sure that he would be a lot better to her than her uncle. When she stepped out of the carriage she accidentally bumped into her uncle. He glared at her and grabbed her arm so hard that she cried out.

"Keep your mouth shut. Your new master is watching from the front door." Her uncle growled in her ear. And watched her eyes move to the tall muscular man standing in the door. At first when she looked at him she thought that he was very handsome but as they moved up the steps closer to him she thought of him as menacing and an angry man. His shoulder length black hair and black eyes made him look cold. It also didn't help that he had his arms crossed. And he had big muscular arms that would surely hurt if he hit her. When they finally stood before him she immediately removed her arm from her uncle's grasp and curtsied.

"Good day my Lord." She said quietly. Sirius glanced down at her gave her a slight nod then looked at her uncle.

"Does she not have any good clothing?" Dursley looked at Sirius.

"No this is all that we could afford for her. Lord Black…"

"I see. I was under the impression that she was a beauty. Her cousin, Lord Potter had given her much praise. Maybe after the grime in her hair is cleaned she will look halfway decent." Sirius looked over his shoulder and whispered a few words to someone behind him then looked back at Dursley. "I will have your money sent to you once we are married and only then. I wouldn't want to make a mistake and not be able to return her to you if she does not exceed my expectations. Do you understand?" Dursley nodded his head. "Mary will you please show this…lady here where she is to sleep, give her a bath and then have her change into something clean and nice. We will be having company later on this evening."

"Yes my lord." An old lady came out from behind him and went to Hermione. "Follow me my Lady. Lets get you comfortable and cleaned up." Hermione thankfully looked at the older woman and followed her into the house and up the set of main stairs not looking back at the man who was called her uncle or the man who was to become her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything of Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K. Rowling

New World Old Values

Chapter 3

Hermione didn't get a chance to really look at the 'castle' the woman, Mary, was leading her to her new quarters. She hoped eventually she would be able to see the rest of the house at least the outside was nice. When the reached the top of the stairs there was an old looking vase with a large bouquet of white calla lilies they were the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. They walked to the left of the stairs and down a long narrow hallway. On the right of the hallway at the very end, was the entrance to her bedroom. When she walked into the room she was surprised that it was a small living room complete with a sofa, bookcases, fireplace and a coffee table. There were French doors that lead to a small balcony and French doors to the right there was a door that took her to her bedroom. When Mary showed her into the bedroom she was surprised to see that it was very plain. The living room was heavily decorated in light yellows and pink's where as her room was stark white.

"Its beautiful." She said telling Mary what was truly on her mind. "Its a lot bigger than the storage closet I slept in." Mary laughed.

"I'm sure that it wasn't a closet." Hermione looked at her and smiled softly.

"No it was a closet. I was the maid for my uncle so I needed to be where I could cook the meals that they wanted immediately." She went to the wardrobe and opened the door. "Please don't tell my lord."

"I wont ill keep this between the two of us." Hermione went back to looking at the dresses in the wardrobe. "You can decorate this room as you please. The sitting room is for when you have company. It needed to look more formal."

"Do you know if there any dresses with sleeves in here? I umm I walk into things a lot and my arms are quite bruised."

"There maybe one but if you need some more I could have my Lord send for some more." Hermione found a light blue long sleeved dress in the back of the wardrobe. "That is quite a beautiful dress would you like some help with putting it on? I am here to help you with your hair."

"If you would like to but I think that I can manage to do so myself thank you." She turned her back away from Mary and began to take off her dress. When it was down her shoulder she heard a gasp from behind her. She glanced at Mary from over her shoulder. "I fall down the stairs occasionally." She could tell that Mary didn't believe a word that she said. "Please don't tell him I don't want him to turn me away I can't go back to being my uncles maid please don't tell him." The older woman nodded her head and waited for when she put the dress on to help her with the back. Once her dress was on she sat down in a chair and let Mary do her hair. She couldn't let herself think about her Lord seeing her bruises or the people that were coming surely to meet his wife to be. _Just let Mary do your hair and take the day one minuet at a time. Just breathe everything will be ok_.

Sirius sat at his desk once again it seemed that it was the one place where he was able to be himself and relax except of course in front of Harry, Draco, Mary and Niles. They were the only ones who knew what he was really like. Putting up a front all the time was getting to be tiring. Playing the tyrant of the house was going to catch up with him eventually. Only a few more months hopefully and he could stop pretending once he was married and had a child on the way people could leave him alone and in peace. He set his heavy head in his hands and closed his eyes momentarily. Just a little shut eye and he could go back to the game that he had to continuously play. Harry and Draco could give him a bit of a break and entertain his guest...well fiancée. A short while later there was a knock on the door Sirius growled out a 'Enter' and Niles the old butler walked into the den.

"Lords Potter and Malfoy are here sir. They are waiting in the drawing room."

"Thank you Niles please tell Mary to bring the young Lady to the drawing room" Niles bowed then closed the door. Sirius stood up and took a deep breath seeing Harry and Draco was going to be nice and really good for his mind. At least he could stop thinking about this damnd wedding and all of the plans.

A/N Thank you all so much for sending me reviews I promise I will try to keep the updates well updated on a regular basis. Seriously if I make some kind of character mistake or I start getting confusing LET ME KNOW! This is my first fic so i might need a little help from time to time. Thanks soooo much.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K

New World Old Values

Chapter 4

Hermione jumped at the knock on her door. Mary put in the last pin in her hair and went to the door. She heard the muffled sounds of two voices then the door closed once again. Mary came back to Hermione's side and looked at her in the mirror. Her hair was up in a bunch on the back of her head with curls on each side of her face.

"You look good my Lady. My Lord will think twice on what he said earlier today you think?" Hermione smiled softly.

"Maybe." She said quietly then stood up the blue dress making a swishing sound, and then continued to walk to the door. Once in the hallway Hermione followed Mary down towards the drawing room. Once in front of the doors Hermione took a deep breath then looked at Mary gently nodding her head showing her that she was ready to meet her fiancé's company.

Sirius was so glad to see his good friends. Harry was often thought of as his twin at least when it came to the long shaggy hair but after that the comparisons stopped. Harry had bright green eyes that stood out as did the odd shaped scar on his forehead. Draco on the other hand stood out. His bright blond hair and silver eyes gave him a menacing look but once people got to know him he wasn't so bad. When walking into a room with three tall men two of which were menacing, would scare a lot of people. So when Hermione walked into the room that was her first reaction, then of course she recognized her cousin Harry and his partner Draco. She immediately ran to her cousin and hugged him.

"Harry it's been so long… too long." She said as she grabbed onto him when he put his arms around her she gasped as quietly as possible and Harry pulled her away from him and looked into her eyes. She smiled softly and he knew. But of course he knew he was able to get away from their uncle at a young age. Everything would be ok now though she was away from the monster. She then went to Draco and hugged him he too knowing what happened gently hugged her.

"Its so good to see you to Draco how long has it been?" he smiled down at her.

"Too long beautiful, too damn long." She turned around and bowed towards Sirius.

"I am sorry my Lord its been such a long time since I have seen either of them and…" Sirius shook his head.

"Do not worry you will not be punished for it this time, but when we have company please do remember your manners." She bowed her head.

"Yes my Lord." She stood back up and looked at him. Up close he didn't seem like the mean man that she thought before his eyes had changed they were different something more was in them but it was gone quickly.

"You may go and explore the house and the grounds I need to speak with Lord Harry and Lord Draco." Hermione bowed her head again then backed out of the room. Mary was standing next to the door waiting for Hermione.

"Ill show you the way to get to the grounds then you can explore them yourself. I have much work to do in order to prepare for the dinner. I will send Niles out for you once dinner is ready to be served."

"Thank you Mary." Hermione said softly then followed behind her. She needed the time to think anyway her Lord was a very confusing man and she would need time to try and figure him out.

Back in the den Harry, Draco and Sirius were all taking about the coming event of the marriage. Harry had watched the way Hermione was acting around Sirius and felt the way she flinched when he hugged her. She had to have some sort of sores on her back and knowing his uncle most likely more than that. He looked at Sirius and watched him for a few moments. He wasn't as hard of a man as most people thought but he did have to put on a façade and hopefully he wouldn't do that with Hermione she had had a rough of enough life already she didn't need it to be harder.

"Sirius?" Sirius looked over at Harry.

"Yes Harry."

"Do you know anything about Hermione?" Sirius shook his head. "I thought as much. It's a long story something that she should tell you herself but I just want you to be careful with her. You do know what kind of conditions that she had to live in."

"If I had to guess they would be much like what you lived in."

"Yes so you have to be careful with her if you so much as yell at her she will not be able to gain your trust."

"I know this…"

"Good then I should tell you that she has sores on her back so when it comes to the wedding dress you are going to want to make sure that it's one with a back on it no strapless stuff or open back."

"You mean that her uncle bet her on her back."

"Most likely except on her face of course he wouldn't want you to think that she was damaged goods. Just please take care of her and make her feel special." Sirus looked at Harry and nodded his head he knew what he had to do and he didn't like that Harry was trying to tell him what to do.

Once Mary showed Hermione where to go to get to the grounds she went outside and took a deep breath of the fresh air. It felt so good to be outside the sun was warm on her back and felt so good. She walked toward a willow tree she saw a bench beneath the branches with a beautiful view of the pond. She loved the balcony in her room but the view from right beside the pond was so much better. It was easier to relax and forget about the things around her. Lord Sirius was very confusing to her one minuet he was hard and the next he was nice. Maybe it was only because Harry and Draco were there that he was nice to her but overall she just couldn't really tell. Hermione closed her eyes for a few moments and set her head back against the bench. It was nice to take a break from everything. A while later she felt a small tap on her shoulder it made her jump and look around. Once her eyes focused she saw Niles.

"I am sorry my lady but it is time for dinner Mary sent me for you."

"Thank you Niles." Hermione stood up and followed him back to the house and the dining area preparing herself to be as quiet as possible not wanting to upset Lord Black.

Sirius watched Hermione walk into the dining room. As he watched her he realized that he hadn't picked a bad bride at all. She wasn't bad looking and her movements were quite graceful but still a bit timid. He couldn't blame her though after all she was raised by her uncle and his family like Harry had so gently pointed out a few minuets before. He watched and Niles gently pushed her seat in behind her. Her cheeks were quite pink it looked good on her but it wasn't a blush and burnt skin on a young woman was unbecoming.

"I will have Mary fix a potion for you to take care of the burn on your cheeks. You must be sure not to sleep in the sun the next time you go outside." Hermione bowed her head, Harry cleared his thought, and Draco glared at Sirius.

"Yes my Lord I shall be more careful the next time I go outside. If I may ask what do you mean by potion my Lord?" Sirius looked both at Harry and Draco with a bit of shock realizing that she had no knowledge of magic at all but then again she was raised by her Uncle.

"Potion's are either drinks or lotions used in medicinal purposes."

"Thank you my Lord." she looked at him for but a moment before looking back at her plate. Hermione knew that she could not eat until Sirius did or at least that was the way it was at her uncles house, if she did get anything to eat that is. She looked back up at Harry and Draco each one looking at her expectantly. She in turn looked at Sirius.

"Are you not hungry?" he asked somewhat angrily.

"Yes my lord."

"Then why are you not eating?"

"I am sorry my Lord but at my Uncles I could not eat until after he had begun."

"That is not how we do it here in my house or in anyone other lord or lady's home for that matter. We wait until the lady of the house has begun to eat. So please since the rest of us are all hungry could you please eat." Hermione once again bowed her head and took a small bite from her plate missing the angry stares Harry and Draco were giving Sirius. The three of them were going to have another talk after dinner Sirius sure was a daft man and ruining his chance at a good relationship with this young woman. Sirius watched Hermione slowly eat her food taking small bites after small bites as if she were savoring each and every bite of the food.

"Are you both staying the night or will you be leaving after dinner." Harry looked at Draco before answering.

"We will be staying the night if that is ok with you Draco has a bit of business to attend to in the ally tomorrow morning so if you don't mind a place to stay would be lovely and of course it would be nice to catch up with you and of course my dear cousin." Hermione looked up from her plate and smiled at Harry then went back to slowly eating her meal.

"That is fine with me Mary had a room prepared for the two of you when I got word of your coming to my home. After diner she will show you to your room then the three of us men can go and have a smoke."

"Actually I think that I would like to spend some time with Hermione if you don't mind Sirius. You and Draco have more of a desire to talk about business than I do you know that. Besides it will give us two cousins time to talk."

"That is fine well I am finished let's get you two settled than Draco and I can go and have a smoke. Hermione why don't you go sit in the parlor and Harry can meet you there when he is done."

"Yes my lord." She turned and then headed towards the front of the house Mary intercepted her when she noticed Hermione walking in the opposite direction of where the parlor was.

"You will soon learn where everything is don't worry." Hermione smiled softly and let Mary lead her to the parlor.

When they got to the parlor Hermione immediately could tell that it was meant for a woman it was quite clean but also she could tell that no one had been in there for a long time if ever. There was a small couch and a chair in front of a fireplace and both looked as if they had never had someone sit on them. The wallpaper had flowers and it was all over the place. After a while she couldn't look at it anymore it was too much maybe she could talk to Lord Black and have him change it. She sat on the couch and waited for Harry. When Harry got to the parlor Hermione was staring at a vase across the room. He cleared his throat and immediately Hermione stood up and looked at him. Harry laughed.

"You don't have to stand on my account."

"Lord Black wishes me to learn and use my manners. So I shall use them." Harry motioned her back to the couch and he sat across from her in the chair. He watched her as she sat down and noticed her wince a little.

"How bad is it Hermione?"

"I don't know what you mean." Harry lifted an eyebrow making Hermione blush. "Its not that bad..."she looked at Harry with his still raised eyebrow. "really Harry it isn't. It used to be much worse until Uncle Dursely got the offer from Lord Black. Let's talk about something else how are things with you and Draco? Have you started a family yet?" Harry shook his head.

"No not quite yet we are trying but its not looking good."

"I'm sorry my cousin I am sure that you will both be able to have a child just give it some time."

"That's what Draco keeps telling me but we have been trying so long for this I would rather adopt a child then keep getting my hopes up like we have been." After a while they got on some more lighter subjects and Harry noticed that she never said anything negative about Sirius but she didn't really talk about him either. If she did she called him Lord Black not Sirius he figured that after a while that would change or so he hoped. There was a movement in the doorway and Harry looked up it was Mary.

"Yes Mary what is it?"

"Lord Black wishes to see you in his den and that my lady retire for the evening for she has a busy day tomorrow with dress fittings and all." Harry and Hermione both stood up Harry went to Hermione and gave her a nice hug one that wasn't too much for her to handle with her back covered in bruises.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I am afraid not Draco and I must be on our way tomorrow but we will be back here in three days time for the wedding. Ill see you soon cousin and maybe soon I can teach you how to make some healing potions of you own."

"What do you mean healing potions?" Harry smiled.

"You will see soon I promise. Good night cousin and I shall see you soon." Hermione watched Harry walk out of the room then she followed Mary back up to her room.


	5. AN

Hey guys sorry it's been so long since I have written something for my story. Im really stuck and have no idea how to continue with where I am going for this story. So I am reading as many romance books and watching as many 'chick' flicks as possible to get my ideas flowing. I am hoping to have another chapter written within the next month. Thank you so much for waiting for this and I am sorry its not another chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K

New World Old Values

Chapter 5

The fitting for the dress went according to plan. They had to add a back piece to it to cover up the bruises but other than that the dress was just the right size. The seamstress said that it was unfashionable to have the neckline of the dress so high but she didn't care it covered the horrible bruises that hid beneath it. The sleeves of the dress went all the way down her arm and ended at a point on her hand. The dress was far from modern but she loved it anyway. Every time she took a step the dress made a swooshing sound and when she turned in circles it would billow out. Hermione had never felt so beautiful in her life. She looked into the mirror and saw Mary behind her.

"It looks beautiful My Lady. Lord Black will be very grateful that he chose this dress for you."

"Thank you Mary. I hope he will like it." the seamstress looked at her and cleared her throat.

"Ill be needing that dress back to make the changes."

"Mary could you have the seamstress leave the room for just a moment then come back and help me get out of the dress?"

"Yes My Lady." Mary lead the seamstress out of the main room then came back and helped Hermione out of the dress. Mary then showed the seamstress back in so that she could get her things then leave after she left Hermione collapsed on the small couch and closed her eyes. She was so tired and never knew how much fitting a dress could take out of someone.

"My lady…"

"Please call me Hermione."

"Hermione Lord Black would like to begin you lessons on potions you know to make lotions and such for when you are hurt or in pain."

"When? When will I be given these lessons?"

"Well today in a couple of hours if you would like to take a nap I can wake you for your lessons."

"Thank you I would really like that Mary." Hermione walked to her bedroom and gently slid into the bed and slowly fell asleep.

Two hours later Sirius was waiting for Hermione in his lab in the basement of the mansion. She was no where to be found. He walked back and forth waiting for her and kept on looking at the clock as he passed. When she was more than fifteen minuets late he called for Niles, actually he bellowed for him. Immediately he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Yes My Lord?"

"Where is My Lady?"

"I do not know My Lord would you like me to find her sir?"

"Yes I want her down here in five minuets we do not have time to waste this is an important subject for her to learn. She needs to know where she comes form. Quickly Niles remember we don't have a whole lot of time to waste." Niles quickly left the basement and went to find Hermione. It only took him a few minuets to figure out where she was, quickly wake her and rush her to the basement. When she entered the door Sirius immediately stopped his pacing and looked at her. Immediately she became as small as she could his gaze seaming to see right through her.

"You are late."

"I am sorry My Lord…"

"I do not have anymore time to be wasted listening to excuses I need to show you how to make potions so that in case of an emergency you will need to be able to make them on your own. Now how much do you know about magic?"

"Magic My Lord? Its something that I have only been told stories about my mother…I've only heard stories about magic it does not exist." Sirius waved his hand and a book immediately came to his hand.

"Do you believe now My Lady?" he raised an eyebrow and immediately she took a step back away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly angry that she would cower to him like that. He still had to keep in mind who her uncle really was. Hermione softly smiled at him and looked at her feet.

"Do you think that I will be able to do that too?" he laughed.

"Considering who your mother was I would not doubt it in the least My Lady."

"I didn't know my mother very well My Lord. She died when I was just a small child. Cousin Harry did not have the time to tell me about magic for he left just after I came to the house."

"I am sorry My Lady now lets begin your lessons. We will start slow and tomorrow we will go and get you a wand." Sirius watched her eyes light up then turned towards the table in the center of the room and began to talk about how to create a pain reliever potion. Hermione smiled softly behind his back realizing that maybe he wasn't such a hard man after all then began to focus on learning how to make a potion.

After the long potions lesson Hermione decided to walk around the grounds and get more acquainted with her new home. She would after all become the lady of the house in two days time. She walked out to the bench underneath the willow tree she smiled at the thought of being a lady of a house. She would finally officially be free from her uncle and able to take care of her family. Most of her bruises had faded so maybe he wouldn't run from their marriage bed screaming. Only two more days and she would be married she still didn't really know who Sirius was but maybe eventually she would get to know him and who he really is. Maybe she could even learn to love him but that could be stretching it she heard a slight noise behind her and turned around to see Niles.

"Lord Black wanted me to come and tell you that dinner is ready." Hermione stood and smiled at Niles.

"Thank you Niles." She walked with him slowly up to the house. "What is Lord Black really like Niles?" she asked softly.

"That is something My Lady that you will have to find out for yourself." Hermione laughed and shook her head she should have known that that would have been his answer.

From the open window in his study Sirius could hear Hermione's laughter and immediately it sent chills down his spine. Hopefully she would learn to trust him and he would be able to get her to laugh like that.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K

New World Old Values

Chapter Six

Hermione couldn't help but be nervous her wedding was going to be happening in two hours and she still didn't know her soon to be husband. The day before they had spent some time together at the market but, she was more interested in the different things going on around her the different vendors than she was about getting to know Sirius. That's how she thought of him now. He was not my lord to her unless if she was speaking to him Hermione wondered if maybe he had two different personalities. When around Harry and Draco he was gentler but when they were out in public he seemed stiff and indifferent.

It was hard for Hermione to have fun at the market when the person she was with didn't seem to let her. One of the vendors had many different pieces of jewelry and Hermione had never seen so many beautiful things. She had grabbed Sirius's hand and pulled him towards the vendor to get a closer look to all of the different pieces.

"Oh My Lord I have never seen so many beautiful things." She felt Sirius pull his hand from hers and looked up at him.

"Yes well let's keep going there are better places to buy your jewels My Lady." Hermione looked to the ground and let Sirius pull her back into the crowd and took her to some actual shops.

Hermione sat in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She was the prettiest that she had ever been in her life but she couldn't help but wonder if she would ever know the other more gentler side of her husband. No she was not nervous about the wedding itself but, she was nervous about which man she was truly marring and about the wedding night what would it really be like?

Sirius was down the hall from her and having the same thoughts. He did not know how to show her his true side he wanted to but he was afraid that she would loose her respect of him he had a reputation to keep and hopefully getting married wouldn't change that. He knew that in order to get her respect for him and trust he would have to be much gentler and nice to her but he didn't really know how to do that. He remembered how he had treated her yesterday when she was excited about seeing the different jewels. When she had gotten excited he wanted to smile she looked so beautiful but they were in public and that was not acceptable of a Lady in public. He would have to teach her to control herself in the presence of others. At the same time he didn't want her to loose herself. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way about her but he really wanted to protect her and to make sure that she was ok. The only people that he felt that way about were Harry and Draco. Sirius knew that he was going to have to change some things but it was going to take some time for him to do it there was a knock on the door that brought him out of his thinking.

"Come in." he looked in the mirror and saw both Harry and Draco entering his room.

"And how does the groom feel on this glorious day?" Harry said with a smile.

"I feel fine it's just another day Harry."

"Sirius Black this is the beginning of a new life with a beautiful young woman." Draco said blandly. Harry looked at him and scowled.

"Come on you two it is not the end of the world. Hermione is a smart fun young woman she will make you change yet Sirius just you see."

"Harry you are trying to make more out of it than there is. I am getting married to gain my fathers inheritance I needed to marry and have an heir by the end of this year. Hermione needs a husband so that she doesn't have to live with that horrible uncle of hers. We are both just helping one another." Harry shook his head sadly.

"I hope that you will eventually think of this situation differently Sirius. I have a feeling that she is going to get her heart broken because of you Sirius but I really really hope that I am wrong. Hermione is a wonderful young woman and many many things in her life have been taken from her I just hope that you are good to her Sirius."

"Harry I know what I need to do and ill do it. Hermione will be my wife, don't worry about it I will take care of her as she should be taken care of." Harry nodded his head took one look at his partner then left to go and see his cousin.

Hermione jumped in her chair when she heard the knock on the door she was so lost in her thoughts that it didn't even register in her mind to ask who it was. Instead Harry just opened the door and walked in Hermione watched his face through the mirror. He looked surprised and somewhat shocked.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked worriedly even though she could see if anything was on her face herself.

"No no my dear cousin you look beautiful so much like your mother." Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Harry." She turned and faced Harry closing her eyes in the process.

"Are you ok Hermione?"

"I don't know what I am doing. Harry is this the right thing? I mean I had always hoped to marry someone that I loved. I realize that if I don't do this I go back to Uncle…but it's that I just wish I had what you and Draco have."

"Hermione I think that you and Sirius can grow to love one another. It might take some time but I think that the two of you will have what Draco and I have."

"Thank you for trying to reassure me Harry but I still can't help but feel that we are not going to be good together. I mean he doesn't seem to like me or stand to be around me. How can we have a relationship when he can't stand to be around me?"

"I am sure that that is not true. He will learn in time you are a wonderful person and if he can't see that then it's his problem not yours."

"Thank you Harry. How much longer do I have to sit in here and sweat? The woman who did my hair said that I had to sit in here without a window open because it could mess up my hair. I don't even see the trees blowing you don't think that it would mess my hair up to much do you?" Harry smiled at her.

"No I do not believe you opening the window ill use my wand and put a charm on your hair so that it wont so much as move until later tonight what do you say to that?"

"Thank you Harry I would be very grateful at least use a charm that will last until I have to walk down the isle. It would be quite funny if tonight when Sirius and I…" Hermione blushed deep red and cleared her throat. "Anyway it would be funny if my hair stayed the same during that bit of the night." Harry laughed.

"Yes I would love to see the look on Sirius face if he found that he couldn't take down your hair it would be quite entertaining."

"You don't think that he will turn me away because of the bruises and scars on my back?"

"I would hope not but sometimes you just don't know with Sirius he has his moments and such. Don't worry too much about it ok everything will be just fine."

"Thank you Harry."

"Anything for you cousin." Hermione smiled and looked towards the door as another knock came. It was Mary coming to tell them that Sirius was looking for Harry and that it was time for her to walk down the isle. Hermione took a deep breath and left a minuet or so after Harry. This was it she was going to be Lady Black.

The ceremony itself was quite short and Sirius was glad for that. Hermione was absolutely gorgeous and took his breath away for a moment but then it was gone and he realized that he now had to work on the next thing which was creating an heir. It was going to be one interesting night when they would leave for their honeymoon. He watched as Hermione moved from guest to guest being the perfect hostess. Sirius knew then that he had picked the right woman to be the Lady of his home. He watched as she neared the table where her aunt and uncle sat he saw her immediately stiffen and look around. Sirius slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's so nice of you to join us how have things been at your home?" he asked not caring one way or the other.

"Fine we do miss the help though maybe you could come and visit us Hermione it would be a great pleasure of ours." Her uncle said with a smile. Hermione unconsciously moved closer to Sirius she didn't like the look her uncle gave her at all.

"What do you think Hermione dear would you like to visit with your aunt and uncle sometime." Hermione tried to smile but it didn't work.

"I think I would like to sometime My Lord maybe when you are available to accompany me."

"Yes well we will most likely be busy trying to start a family but I may find the time for us to visit. Now if you don't mind we should get going My Lady we have a long journey ahead of us tonight." He didn't wait to hear an answer from the couple he just took Hermione and lead her over to a large fountain where Harry and Draco were waiting for them.

"Are you two ready to leave the carriage is ready and all your belongings are already at your destination." Draco asked. Hermione looked over at Harry and didn't really want to leave with Sirius it hit her when he put his arm around her that she was going to be alone with him no Mary or Niles for at least a week. She began to shake and look around her maybe she could escape and leave without him. Sirius noticed that she was shaking and looked down at her.

"My Lady are you cold?" she looked up at him and shook her head.

"No My Lord I am fine." She said as her teeth chattered together.

"We should be back in a week or so take care of the place for me and watch those Dursley's make sure they don't take anything with them." Draco and Harry nodded.

"Have a nice time do try to get to know one another. And Hermione don't let Sirius scare you too bad remember what I said earlier." Hermione nodded her head and looked in front of her were there was a large carriage hopefully Sirius wouldn't ask about what Harry and her had discussed.

"Ready My Lady?" Sirius asked quietly. Hermione nodded her head and let him lead her towards the carriage that appeared out of nowhere. Is that what they were going to call each other for the rest of their lives My Lord and My Lady? If that was all she was going to be reduced to then she knew that she wouldn't have much to look forward to in this marriage.


	8. AN2

A/N Im really sorry to do this to you guys I should have put this at the end of my chapter but I am really in the need for a beta so if someone could please be my beta that would be awesome. Just reply back and let me know if you are available to be my beta. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K

New World Old Values

Chapter Seven

The carriage itself was quite beautiful and spacious. It was a dark mahogany color, with a white velvet bench for the driver to sit upon and control the two white stallions. Inside the carriage were two long white velvet benches. Sirius helped Hermione get into the carriage and she sat on the bench behind the driver. She didn't know what was expected of her now or how Sirius would act when there was no one else around them it was going to be an interesting but scary honeymoon. Sirius watched her from the other side of the carriage and wondered what she was thinking.

"Are you well My Lady?" he asked quietly so that he wouldn't scare her but she jumped anyway and looked at him.

"I am fine My Lord, why do you ask?"

"I saw the way you reacted to your aunt and uncle and just wanted to know that you are ok."

"I'm fine." She turned away from him and looked back out the window.

"I am sorry, My Lady to keep bugging you about this but it didn't look as if you were fine when speaking to them." Hermione looked at Sirius once again.

"My Lord I am glad that you are interested in my well being but I promise you that I am fine." Sirius nodded his head he knew that she was just as uncomfortable as he was but the quietness was getting to him.

"Is there anything that you would like to do on our trip My Lady?" Hermione looked back at him and looked into his eyes.

"I wouldn't know what to do My Lord, being as that I have never left the country let alone my uncle's home until recently." He nodded his head. He should have thought of that.

"There are some places that I would like to show you My Lady but if there is anything that you would like to do in France please let me know." He watched Hermione's eyes light up.

"We are going to France? I've always wanted to go to France. I have read many books on the country and whenever things got…hard I would always imagine myself there."

"Your cousin Harry told me that you had always wanted to go there so I thought that it would be the perfect place to take you to."

"Thank you My Lord it was very kind of you." Hermione sighed, closed her eyes and sat back against the carriage wall. If Sirius didn't start using her name, she was going to snap at him and she really didn't want to do that. They were both quite for a few minutes when they hit a bump in the road causing Hermione to slam into the wall. She gasped from the pain and immediately Sirius' head was out the window yelling at the driver.

"It's all right, Sirius it wasn't his fault please don't yell at him." Sirius brought his head back into the carriage and looked at Hermione. The way she said his name sent chills down his spine. Never before had his name coming out of a woman's mouth sounded so good.

"What do you mean?"

"I have bruises on my back it wasn't the drivers fault." Sirius frowned.

"What do you have bruises on your back for?" Hermione looked at the floor of the carriage.

"You know what it was like for Harry in my uncle's house?" Sirius nodded his head his jaw immediately tightened. "It was the same only, because he betrothed me to you he didn't hit my face so that you couldn't see the bruises." She looked up at him, could see the anger in his eyes, and thought that it was aimed towards her. "Please don't be angry with me. I know that I should have told you about my bruises and that I am damaged goods but I saw you as the only way to get away from them." Hermione started to cry ashamed that she had not told him from the beginning about her uncle. Sirius looked at Hermione and noticed that she was crying so he carefully and gently moved to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"I am not angry with you Hermione. It is not your fault what your uncle did to you. Harry had mentioned to me that you were in the same condition as he was, I guess I didn't really think it was possible once I met you that someone could treat you like that."

Hermione smiled at him. "You don't know me yet, My Lord."

Sirius smiled at her.

"I will soon enough, and it's Sirius we are married after all." Hermione smiled and moved closer to him. It looked like things were going to start getting better. At least now, she had his permission to call him Sirius, at least in private anyway.

It took at least two hours to get to their hotel in Paris and Hermione fell asleep next to Sirius with her head on his shoulder. Sirius stayed awake and watched her sleep. She was a very beautiful young woman but not just on the outside, but on the inside too it seemed. He remembered a story Harry had told him about her how she saved a little puppy from being killed because her uncle didn't want it anywhere near his home. She had kept the puppy in the barn with the other animals and each day made sure that it was fed properly. Sirius wondered whatever happened to the animal, if Hermione had been caught or what. He hoped that she would not keep things from him and tell him everything about her; at least once she got to know him better. Sirius felt the carriage start to slow down, he held onto Hermione a bit tighter so that she wouldn't slam into the carriage wall when it finally stopped. Sirius gently shook her awake so that she could walk out of the carriage herself.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked at Sirius. "We are there already?"

"Yes, I need you to walk into the hotel and once we get into or room you can change into your sleepwear and get into bed. I have some work to do yet tonight." Hermione nodded her head and waited for him to get out of the carriage so that she could follow him when they stepped into the hotel Hermione gasped at the beauty. A light gold color was everywhere. There was a very large chandelier with diamond like tear drops hanging from it Hermione moved closer to Sirius in case the chandelier fell. Sirius noticed this and smiled softly once he had them signed in he took her up to their room so that she could get ready for bed. When they stepped into the door of their rooms Hermione stopped to admire it, but Sirius gently pushed her further into the room.

"You can look at the room tomorrow. You are tired and need to get some sleep. I have some business to attend to so you can just change in here and not have to worry about me seeing anything. I will be out late so I will see you in the morning." Hermione frowned, turned towards him and nodded her head she couldn't believe that her husband was leaving her on their first night together. Could he be going to see another woman? Sirius moved closer to her and gently lifted a hand to her face.

"I promise you it is just work. I would not leave you for another woman on our wedding night I promise you that. Do you trust me?" Hermione really wanted to trust him but she didn't know him how could she trust him when she didn't really know him? Harry trusted him so should she. She slowly nodded her head and watched him walk out of the door Hermione turned towards the red silk bed and started to get to the task of taking off her dress. She should have asked Sirius to unzip it for her, oh well she would just have to figure something else on her own. It took her twenty minutes before she finally got her wedding dress off. She hung it up in the closet and looked for her sleepwear she found a long blue spaghetti strap nightdress. It was a little revealing in the back. It didn't cover her bruises so she looked for something else in the closet. She found a long white men's shirt made out of cotton so she slipped it on. Hopefully, Sirius wouldn't be to angry at her for wearing her shirt but she didn't want him to see her bruises yet. She slowly crawled into the bed and quickly fell asleep trying not to think about what her husband had said before he left to do his work but the words kept echoing in her mind. _I promise you it is jut work I would not leave you for another woman on our wedding night. _ He never did say that he wouldn't sleep with another woman period. Oh well, what was she really supposed to expect from their marriage anyway?

Sirius entered the hotel at three in the morning. He had to meet with some members of his broom company and it took so much longer than he had wanted. Leaving his new wife on his wedding night was a huge mistake. Sirius entered the room quietly and saw her sleeping at the edge of the bed. He smiled softly and then continued to take off his jacket and hang it up in the wardrobe. He went through the clothes and noticed that her nightgown was still in there and he was missing one of his shirts. Sirius went to the small dresser and looked around for his lounge pants. When he found them, he slipped them on then crawled into the bed. He turned towards Hermione so that he could watch her sleep. She was really quite beautiful not the drop dead gorgeous type but she was still beautiful. He wanted to pull her towards him and hold onto her but because of what had happened with her uncle. He had this urge to protect her, take care of her, to never let anything happen to her and it scared the hell out of him. So he stayed on his side of the bed and let sleep overtake him.

_Hermione was running so hard and fast that she couldn't breathe. She had to get away from her uncle she had to keep running, had to survive and get away before he got her, and beat her again. She couldn't let him beat her again. So Hermione kept on running and made it to a forest where she knew that she would possibly be safe. She looked behind her to see if her uncle was behind her and tripped on a log she fell face down and scraped up her hands and elbows. She looked up and screamed into the face of her uncle. And everything went black. _

Hermione bolted up in the bed breathing deeply and looking wildly around the room. It took her a few moments to remember where she was. She closed her eyes and tried to shake the memory from her mind she looked at the palm of her right hand and could still see a faint scar from when she had fell. Hermione felt the blankets shift and glanced at Sirius he was sitting up and looking at her curiously. She lay back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was definitely not going to be able to sleep, once she had that dream she never could. Sirius watched her for a few minutes before speaking.

"Are you well, Hermione?" He watched her as she nodded her head and kept her gaze on the ceiling. "Do you want to talk about it?" she shook her head, turned away from him and closed her eyes. Sirius decided that now would be the time to put his arm around her and cuddle her. When Hermione felt his hand around her waist, she stiffened and tried to pull away but he was too strong for her so she just let him pull her to his body.

"Relax, Hermione I won't hurt you I promise. It just seemed that you need some comforting. Maybe sometime you can tell me why you screamed when you are more comfortable with me."

"Thank you Sirius I'm sorry if I woke you." She closed her eyes and tried to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. Sirius felt her body slowly relax and let himself relax. He had less than an hour of sleep before he heard her scream and bolt up in bed. Sirius was worried about her. When he saw her calm down, he realized that it was just a dream. He just wished that she would have shared it with him Sirius sighed. Maybe someday soon she would be willing to share it with him and he could try to help her get rid of them. Sirius closed his eyes and decided to try to get some sleep it was definitely going to be needed for the day to come.

A/N: Thank you so much my dear beta you have made things so much easier for me!!! And thanks to all who have been reading my story keep up with the reviews so I know what I am doing right or wrong. Thanks!


End file.
